Skarb watażki/VIII
Wyszedłszy z klasztoru, Fogelwander czuł się prawie odurzonym. Jedna myśl po drugiej cisnęła się do głowy, a żadną nie mógł się zająć spokojnie. Kilka dni ostatnich przyniosło młodemu oficerowi tyle nagłych i głębokich wrażeń, a każde z tych wrażeń tak silnym odzywało się echem w żywej jego wyobraźni, że chwilami zdawało mu się, jakby ten cały dziwny szereg przygód i odkryć niespodziewanych, ta cała tajemnicza intryga, w którą się wplątał mimo woli, była tylko snem fantastycznym... Szachin, handlarz dusz, którego chód zdradziecki Fogelwander ciągle jakby słyszał za swymi plecyma, którego szept jak syk węża brzmiał mu przykrym wspomnieniem w uszach; Trokim watażka, stróż ogromnego, tajemniczego skarbu, nędzarz, posiadający klucz do złota i klejnotów, na których ledwo co zastygła krew pomordowanych ofiar, postać szczególna, w której zbiegły się dziwaczne dwa skrajne kontrasty: ostatniej nędzy i bajecznego bogactwa; stary, sędziwy fanariota, zrozpaczony ojciec, co przebiega gdzieś teraz kraje dalekie, szukając straconego dziecka; w końcu ta cudownie piękna dziewczyna w niewoli u zbrodniarza, za której miniaturkę nie wahał się przegrać ostatniego grosza — wszystkie te postacie, jedna po drugiej lub wszystkie razem stanęły w całej swej dziwnej łączności przed rozgorączkowaną imaginacją Fogelwandra... Ale nad wszystkimi wspomnieniami tych kilku dni górowało wspomnienie uroczej i nieszczęśliwej fanariotki, wszystkie postacie zwyciężała jej nadobna postać, nad wszystkimi planami unosił się plan jej ratunku... Czas był kosztowny, ani jednej chwili nie było do stracenia. Trzy dni, które Szachin czekać obiecał, ubiegały z dniem jutrzejszym — kampanię należało rozpocząć natychmiast. Ale jak, skąd środki wziąć ku temu?... Ostatni grosz, tak ciężko okupiony, pojechał w daleki świat razem z włoskim awanturnikiem, o nowe postarać się środki było rzeczą niepodobną... Fogelwander nic już nie posiadał... W tej chwili przypomniał mu się pognieciony pierścień watażki... Oficer wyciągnął klejnot z kieszeni, gdzie go był ukrył w chwili nagłego nadejścia Bambera i przeora. Spojrzał na kamień kosztowny niepospolitej wielkości i zadrżał prawie... Zdawało mu się, że ten świetny brylant pali się takim samym dzikim, nieczystym ogniem jak oczy hajdamackie, że w blasku jego miga się krew i łuna pożaru... Zdawało się Fogelwandrowi, że przywłaszczając sobie ten pierścień, poślubia zbrodnię, że nim, jakby ogniwem, łączy się z nieczystą pokusą, która przemawiała z opowieści watażki... Ale oprócz pierścienia nie miał Fogelwander nic, czym by ułatwić sobie mógł wykonanie najdroższego zamysłu... Ten klejnot złowrogi miał mu posłużyć do uwolnienia pięknej Erinny fanariotki... Nie wahał się długo... Postanowił zapytać o wartość klejnotu i dać go w zastaw za sumę skromną, która by mu pozwoliła wybrać się w towarzystwie kilku żołnierzy na kilka dni do Brodów. Był wówczas we Lwowie niejaki Amsztel, znawca wielki brylantów i kosztowności, którymi handlował. Miał on wielki zbiór rzadkich klejnotów i cennych starożytności, mianowicie rzadkich monet, którymi szeroki prowadził handel, objeżdżając od czasu do czasu niemal wszystkie stolice europejskie. Fogelwander udał się do Amsztela tym śmielej, że człowiek ten słynął z prawości i na zupełną zasługiwał ufność. Przywitawszy się z nim, podał mu, milcząc, pierścień pognieciony. Amsztel wziął go obojętnie, jak człowiek oswojony już z kosztownościami najrozmaitszego rodzaju, lecz zaraz po pierwszym przelotnym spojrzeniu wystąpił na twarz jego wyraz żywego zajęcia. Podbiegł z nim do okna, począł badać starannie i zawołał nareszcie: — Rotmistrzu, skąd masz ten kamień przedziwny? — Powierzono mi ten pierścień i chciałbym się dowiedzieć, czy kamień w nim jest prawdziwy i jaką posiada wartość? — Przepyszny, rzadki kamień!... — zawołał Amsztel, przypatrując się ze Wzrastającym zajęciem brylantowi. — Niezawodnie prawdziwy i nieoszacowanej wartości! Czy go przedajesz, rotmistrzu? — Powtarzam, nie moja własność — odparł Fogelwander. — Jest to rzecz, której święcie dochować muszę... — Ale skąd on się wziął tutaj, skąd się on wziął, ten przedziwny klejnot? — wołał Amsztel, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od kamienia. — Jest to rzadkość niesłychana! Czy znasz się na brylantach? — Bardzo mało. — Strzeżże się, rotmistrzu, powierzać go komukolwiek! Taki kamień nie zdarzy się tak łatwo. Widziałem w moim życiu morze brylantów, całą Golkondę! Znam targowiska klejnotów w Londynie, Paryżu, Amsterdamie i na Wschodzie, ale wierz mi, rzadko kiedy podobna sztuka pojawiła się w handlu. Najniezawodniej jest prawdziwy! Co mu dodaje nadzwyczajnej wartości, to ów prześliczny, różowy przebłysk. Brylanty różowe niesłychanie są rzadkie w takiej wielkości; jeden tylko zdarzyło mi się widzieć przed laty kilkunastu w Semelinie. Pochodził ze skarbca Nadir-Szacha... — Jak wysoko go cenisz, panie Amsztel? — zapytał Fogelwander. — Dokładnie ci nie mogę powiedzieć zaraz, panie rotmistrzu — mówił Amsztel. — Musisz wiedzieć, że haniebnie jest szlifowany. Jakiś partacz miał go pod ręką! Potrzeba go wyjąć i posłać do Londynu, aby go tam szlifowano powtórnie. Dopiero wtedy cały jego przepych i cała barwa zajaśnieje w pełnym blasku. Nie mogę wiedzieć, jak wielka jest culasse; mniemam wszakże, że waży 15 karatów. Przypuśćmy, że przy ponownym szlifowaniu 3 karaty mu ubędą — to wart zawsze najmniej pięćdziesiąt tysięcy złotych. — Pięćdziesiąt tysięcy złotych! — zawołał prawie z przestrachem Fogelwander. — Tak jest, pięćdziesiąt tysięcy złotych, czyli około ośmiu tysięcy talarów, czyli około dwóch tysięcy pięciuset dukatów. Nota bene, przypuszczam w obliczeniu, że culasse tak jest duża jak cały pawilon, a przypuszczać mogę, bo to kowal jakiś szlifował i oprawiał. Czy pozwolisz go wyjąć, rotmistrzu? — Nie, panie Amsztel. Chciałbym, aby tak pozostał, jak jest, bo, powtarzam, to nie moja własność. — W jakim celu go ci powierzowno? — W dość smutnym i drażliwym... Ma pójść w zastaw. Chodzi o małą sumę, o sto dukatów. — Dwudziesta część wartości! — zawołał Amsztel. — Co za sens powierzać za tak drobną sumę taki klejnot kosztowny? Komuż ty go będziesz mógł dać w zastaw, panie rotmistrzu? Gdzie znajdziesz takiego rzetelnego kupca, co by ci dawał rękojmię, że ujrzysz na powrót swój kamień, że ci go nie zamienią na lichszy? — Dam go panu... — rzekł krótko Fogelwander. — Na tak mały zastaw nie przyjmę. To by był nadmiar zaufania, którego się stary Amsztel boi. — Większym długiem nie mogę obciążać tego klejnotu. Boję się także... Mógłbym się znaleźć w smutnym położeniu, może bym go później nie zdołał wykupić... A wtenczas... wtenczas... byłbym nieszczęśliwy... Amsztel badawczo spojrzał na młodego oficera. Fogelwander się zmieszał i po chwili milczenia zawołał: — Panie Amsztel, znasz mnie od dawna, znałeś mnie jeszcze wtedy, kiedym był bogaty, kiedym posiadał równie piękne klejnoty, a sprzedawać lub zastawiać ich nie potrzebowałem... Powtarzam, ten pierścień jest nietykalnym, świętym depozytem; gdybym go stracił, dopuściłbym się podłości. Niech to panu wystarczy! Pokładam nieograniczoną ufność w twojej prawości; potrzebuję tej małej sumy — proszę, weź w zastaw ten klejnot! Amsztel przez chwilę milczał, jakby się namyślał, potem poszedł do kantorka, otworzył go, wydobył rulon dukatów i rzekł do oficera: — Mój hrabio Fogelwander, znałem niegdyś twego wuja; ile razy byłem we Francji — a dawniej często tam jeździć musiałem — zawsze coś kupił u mnie, zawsze dał Amsztelowi sposobność do pięknego zysku. Dziś jestem dość bogaty i nie chodzi mi o nieczyste zyski. Pamiętasz, rotmistrzu, kiedy przybyłeś do Lwowa, sprzedałeś mi tabakierkę, osypaną brylancikami. Przyznam ci się, że znalazłem zapalonego amatora, który mi dał trzy razy tyle, ile mnie kosztowała, a jeśli nie wierzysz, przekonam cię moimi kupieckimi rachunkami. Widzę, że jesteś w kłopocie, widzę, że cię z tym pierścieniem wiąże jakiś tajemniczy, honorowy węzeł... Wybacz, że tak mówię: siwe włosy mają swój przywilej! Oto sto dukatów, pożyczam je panu — racz je przyjąć jak od przyjaciela! Fogelwander zawahał się chwilkę, nie wiedząc, czy ma przyjąć pożyczkę od szlachetnego kupca. — Przyjmuję — zawołał nareszcie rozrzewniony, ściskając dłoń antykwarza. — Amsztel, postąpiłeś sobie ze mną jak z synem! Pamiętaj, że czynisz mi ogromną przysługę, że ratujesz mnie może znad samego brzegu przepaści... Potrafię być wdzięcznym może... Łzy zakręciły się młodemu oficerowi i jakby się ich wstydził, odwrócił się szybko i wybiegł. Spadł mu ciężar z serca... Nie potrzebował już korzystać z klejnotu watażki, który był może krwawą i okrutną zdobyczą... Nie ściągał na swoją wyprawę i na te marzenia, które się z nią łączyły, klątwy, ciążącej nad złotem zbójcy... Miał środki poczciwe do swej podróży, do pierwszych kroków przeciw Szachinowi, mógł teraz natychmiast wziąć się do dzieła... Wesoło i lekkim krokiem szedł prosto do kwatery komendanta Lwowa, pułkownika Korytowskiego, aby prosić go o kilkodniowy urlop zaraz od jutra. Gdy wszedł do przedpokoju, uderzył go na wstępie ruch jakiś niezwykły. Ordynansy wbiegały i wybiegały, a dwóch podoficerów okurzonych jakby wprost zsiedli z koni po forsownej jeździe, opuściło pokój pułkownika. Fogelwander zaczekał chwilkę, bo mu powiedziano, że u pułkownika jest właśnie teraz pan starosta lwowski Kicki i marszałek trybunału Szeptycki. Nagle otworzyły się drzwi i wybiegł sam Korytowski. — Ordynans od rotmistrza Fogelwandra wrócił już? — zawołał. — Czy znalazł go? — Jestem tu — ozwał się Fogelwander i wystąpił naprzód. — A, nie uważałem cię, rotmistrzu — rzekł Korytowski. — Drugi raz już posyłam po waćpana. Proszę za mną! Gdy weszli do ubocznego pokoju, w którym nie było nikogo, pułkownik zatrzymał się i rzekł żywo: — Czy wiesz, hrabio, o najnowszej depeszy? — Nic nie wiem, mości pułkowniku. — Konfederaci na karku! — zawołał Korytowski. — Właśnie powróciły furwachty, które starły się z nimi o trzy mile pode Lwowem. Wiadomość ta sprawiła na oficerze podwójne wrażenie. Obeszła go najpierw żywo jako żołnierza, dalej była dlań niespodzianką przykrą, bo udaremniła zupełnie wszelki, choćby najkrótszy urlop. — Panie grafie Fogelwander — ozwał się Korytowski, patrząc bystro w oczy oficerowi — pora na nas, aby dać dowód królowi jegomości naszego wiernego męstwa i poświęcenia. Załoga nasza szczupła, ale panowie bracia z Baru, da Bóg, nie dostaną nas tak łatwo, jak im się to wydaje. Tu pułkownik przerwał, spojrzał jeszcze przenikliwiej i przeciąglej w oczy Fogelwandrowi i odezwał się po chwili tonem dobitnym, pełnym stanowczego nacisku: — Mówmy otwarcie, jak żołnierz z żołnierzem! Byłeś waćpan złym oficerem, mości hrabio. Miałem nieraz słuszny powód do żalu przeciw tobie. Ale ja, stary żołnierz, znam się na ludziach. Stosunki wojskowe w tej naszej biednej Rzeczypospolitej nie są po temu, aby wyrabiały służbistych i zamiłowanych oficerów. Nasz autorament mizerny jest bardzo. Nikt go nie płaci, nikt go nie szanuje, bo szlachta nie chce, a król nie może. Życie w takim garnizonie jak Lwów nie bardzo miłe; nudami i jednostajnością psuje żołnierza — już ja to dobrze rozumiem. Oto, mości rotmistrzu, dlaczego byłeś złym oficerem! Fogelwander nic nie odpowiedział, ale czuł, że pułkownik powiedział prawdę. — Co innego — mówił dalej pan pułkownik Korytowski — kiedy zgniłe nudy przerwie strzał nieprzyjacielski. Wtedy się wie, że się jest żołnierzem i na co się jest żołnierzem. Złoty bandolet idzie wtedy w górę, zniechęcenie znika, kwasy ustają i jeden tylko honor rozstrzyga. Oto, mości rotmistrzu, dlaczego teraz będziesz dobrym oficerem! — Zaprawdę, będę takim, pułkowniku! — zawołał z wyrazem szczerego zapału Fogelwander. — Jestem tego pewien i dam ci nawet jasny dowód mojej pewności. Jesteś zdolnym i walecznym; byłeś oficerem francuskim i masz wyższe wiadomości wojskowe. W całym garnizonie nie ma więcej nad trzech oficerów, co służyli w wielkich, wzorowych armiach zagranicznych: ja, ty i rotmistrz Narwoj. Podzielimy się pracą. Ja będę tu i tam, wszędzie i nigdzie, Narwoj obejmie komendę szańców karmelickich, waćpan fortyfikacyj bernardyńskich. — Jak wola twoja, mości pułkowniku. — Mości rotmistrzu, pamiętaj, że to zadanie wielce ważne! Fortyfikacje bernardyńskie muszą być bronione przezornie i z największą energią. Wzmocnię chorągiew waćpana oddziałem pieszej gwardii i regimentu jenerała Grabowskiego, to ci musi wystarczyć, bo więcej nie mam żołnierza. — Wystarczy, mości pułkowniku — rzekł Fogelwander stanowczo. — Nie zawiodę zaufania. — Dobrze tedy! — zawołał pułkownik, ściskając dłoń oficera, który w tej chwili zapomniał o wszystkich przykrościach, jakich kiedykolwiek doznał od surowego i służbistego komendanta. — Nie masz teraz ani chwilki do stracenia, rotmistrzu! Żywo na swoje miejsce do pracy, bo wiele trzeba tam będzie zrobić przygotowań. Konfederaci mogą być tu już jutro; co gorsza, mogą być dziś w nocy jeszcze przed murami Lwowa! Fogelwander pożegnał komendanta i wybiegł jak strzała na miasto. Na ulicach miasta powstał ruch niezwykły; zewsząd śpieszyło wojsko drobnymi oddziałami, ustawiając się na rynku przed główną strażą, która się znajdowała naprzeciw pałacu arcybiskupiego. Tu oficerowie odbywali przegląd i udawali się ze swoimi komendami na rozmaite punkta fortyfikacyj i szańców, które powierzone zostały ich opiece. Odgłos werbla alarmowego brzmiał po wszystkich ulicach, a mieszkańcy potrwożeni zbierali się gromadkami i przyglądali się tym złowrogim przygotowaniom. Więcej było hałasu niż wojska, a kto się uważnie przypatrywał przeciągającym oddziałom żołnierzy, nie mógł mieć wielkiej otuchy, aby Lwów zdołał odeprzeć napad trochę tylko silniejszego nieprzyjaciela. Cała załoga lwowska wynosiła mało co więcej nad 500 ludzi, a w liczbie tej tylko dwie chorągwie dragonii królewskiej miały postać porządnego i dzielnego wojska. Dwie te chorągwie liczyły po sto koni, jedną dowodził rotmistrz Narwoj, drugą nasz Fogelwander. Dragonia królewska, czyli konna gwardia koronna, była jedynym dzielnym i regularnym korpusem wojskowym. Ci waleczni żołnierze zawsze i wszędzie ratowali honor wojskowy Rzeczypospolitej; używani zawsze i w najrozmaitszych potrzebach, dawali najpiękniejsze dowody męstwa i karności. Czy to przeciw napadom siczowych opryszków, niezmiernie zuchwałych i wybornie uzbrojonych, czy to przeciw czerniom zbuntowanego chłopstwa, czy w końcu przeciw oddziałom konfederackim, uwijającym się po kraju — zawsze i wszędzie dragonia szła w pierwszy ogień, odbywała najtrudniejszą służbę. Lubiona i protegowana bardzo przez ostatniego Sasa, zorganizowana wybornie na wzór najlepszych podobnych pułków za granicą przez jenerałów Miera i Wielopolskiego, dragonia zachowała tradycje żołnierskiego męstwa i żelaznej karności w czasie, kiedy karność ta należała do niewidzianych niemal zjawisk. Używani niegdyś zawsze do straży przy pałacu i osobie króla, odszczególnieni tytułem gwardii koronnej, dragoni zachowali wierność i miłość dla monarchy swego i dawali oficerom swym zupełną rękojmię ślepego posłuszeństwa, podczas gdy inne pułki ówczesne polskie, nawet autoramentowe, były najniepewniejszym żołnierzem, słuchały lada magnata, lada frakcji wichrzycielskiej, byle im wypłaciła żołd, zalegający w skarbie. Dragonia była tym doskonalszą, że łączyła w sobie i jazdę, i piechotę. Dragoni celowali jako jazda, ale w razie potrzeby zmieniali się natychmiast na komendę swych oficerów w żołnierzy pieszych, nasadzali na swoje krótkie flinty bagnety i walczyli pieszo z wprawą i swobodą zupełną. Takiej dragonii było wówczas we Lwowie mało co nad dwieście ludzi i na tej to garstce ciężyła głównie obrona Lwowa, bo cała reszta załogi składała się z luźnych plutonów i rozbitków najrozmaitszej broni, a pomieszana gęsto z dworskim i komputowym żołnierzem, urągała z wszelkich usiłowań wojennej organizacji. Z tego to powodu dwa najważniejsze punkta fortecy lwowskiej, klasztor Karmelitów i klasztor Bernardynów, powierzył komendant Korytowski dwóm chorągwiom dragonii, biorąc sobie z nich po jednym plutonie jako kit organizacyjny i duszę żołnierską dla reszty gawiedzi uzbrojonej, którą mógł jeszcze rozporządzać. Gdyby nie garstka dragonii, Lwów nigdy nie byłby się oparł zamachom konfederackim. Fogelwander, słysząc larum na ulicach, wiedział, że chorągiew jego musi być już na swoim miejscu i istotnie zastał już obie chorągwie na rynku, ustawione wzdłuż połaci południowej. Według otrzymanego rozkazu udał się natychmiast ze swoją chorągwią do klasztoru Bernardynów. Tu go czekała ciężka robota. Napad konfederatów był od dawna przewidywanym i czyniono rozmaite przygotowania, ale wszystko, co czyniono dotąd, było bardzo niedostateczne, bo choć nie brakło na energii i dobrej woli komendanta, to brakło na potrzebnych materiałach i zasobach. Kilka tygodni przedtem ogołocił lwowską fortecę jenerał Witte, komendant Kamieńca Podolskiego, zabierając dla siebie najlepsze armaty i rozmaite przybory forteczne. Fogelwander, obsadziwszy klasztor, rozwinąć musiał gorączkową skrzętnośc. Słowa komendanta odniosły skutek: w młodym, lekkomyślnym człowieku odezwał się żołnierz; ambicja jego podnieconą była w najwyższym stopniu. Od czasu wstąpienia swego w szeregi ojczyzny po raz pierwszy znalazł sposobność odznaczenia się męstwem i wojskowymi zdolnościami — podwójną więc rozwijał energię na swojej komendzie. Wśród tych zajęć nagłych, wśród rozporządzeń i robót, które paliły mu się pod ręką, nie miał Fogelwander czasu myśleć o zamierzonej podróży do Brodów, o Szachinie i jego nieszczęśliwej niewolnicy, pięknej fanariotce. Dopiero w nocy, gdy czuwać musiał, lada chwila oczekując strzału od forpoczt, rozstawionych poza obrębem murów i wałów lwowskich, przychodziło mu na myśl wszystko i dziwny ogarniał go niepokój o los kobiety, której nie mógł już wyrugować ze swej imaginacji. Pragnął, aby konfederaci jak najśpieszniej na Lwów uderzyli, aby szturm natychmiast się rozpoczął i aby już znowu odzyskać mógł swobodę. Śmierci się nie bał, drżał tylko przed dalszą zwłoką lub przed raną, która by go mogła na długi czas przykuć do łoża... Całą noc błąkał się Fogelwander po wałach klasztornych, nadsłuchując, czy z której strony miasta nie odezwą się strzały... Ale miasto było ciche i głuche, spoczywało spokojnym snem pod prześlicznym, gwiaździstym niebem. Tylko wołania straży fortecznych, tylko hasła, odbierane od rontów nocnych, przerywały milczenie. Powoli blednąc poczęły gwiazdy i wschód rozgorzał rubinowym światłem, a nieprzyjaciół nie było... Niestety, nie było ich na drugi i trzeci dzień jeszcze... Konfederaci o kilka mil pod Lwowem rozłożyli się obozem, oczekując posiłków i spodziewając się przybycia szlachty sanockiej i przemyskiej, co przystąpiła świeżo do barskiego związku... Tak minął cały tydzień... Zwłoka ta niespodziewana była prawdziwą męką dla naszego bohatera. Niecierpliwe, gorączkowe jego usposobienie, które nie umiało czekać, rozdrażniało go coraz bardziej, a myśl o fanariotce, którą może Szachin uwiózł z sobą w dalekie strony, a może przedał któremu z pogranicznych baszów, przywodziła go niemal do rozpaczy. Nareszcie odezwały się dalekie strzały... Furwachty królewskie, spędzone przez następujących konfederatów, poczęły umykać ku Lwowu... Pikieta za pikietą wracały z przysiołków, a każda niosła zapowiedź bliskiego napadu. Konfederaci stanęli pod murami Lwowa. Zastęp ich był kilkakroć większy niż załoga lwowska. Dwie większe partie konfederatów pod dowództwem starosty żużelnickiego Pułaskiego i starosty wartelskiego Dzierzbickiego połączyły się przed fortecą... Stanęli główną siłą naprzeciw bramy Krakowskiej, u stóp wzgórzy, i wygięli się stamtąd półkolem popod klasztor karmelicki aż do klasztoru bernardyńskiego... Nieprzyjaciel był straszniejszy liczbą niż oblężniczą siłą. Cały oddział konfederacki prawie wyłącznie składał się z jazdy, a artylerię ich stanowiły malutkie działka dworskie nie o wiele straszniejsze od zwykłych wiwatówek. O oblężeniu formalnym, o zmuszeniu załogi do poddania się nie mogło być mowy — forteca lwowska mogła się dostać konfederatom tylko za pomocą nagłego, gwałtownego napadu... Konfederaci, idąc na Lwów, mieli nadzieję, że albo uda się im namówić załogę do złamania wierności królowi, jak to z tylu oddziałami wojska im się powiodło, albo że śmiałym, gwałtownym natarciem, zuchwałym szturmem wedrą się do miasta. Stanąwszy pod murami, rozpoczęli konfederaci od pierwszego planu. Wysłano parlamentarzy do twierdzy z wezwaniem, aby załoga, połączywszy się z nimi, do miasta ich wpuściła. Ale Lwów stał pod komendą oficera, który liczył się do najwierniejszych sług tronu. Korytowski był nieubłaganym przeciwnikiem konfederacji barskiej, a starosta Kicki poświęceniem dla królewskiej osoby także mu nie ustępował... Parlamentarze konfederaccy źle się wybrali. Komendant nie uważał konfederacji za stronę wojującą, ale po prostu za rokoszan przeciw państwu, za zuchwałych buntowników przeciw monarsze. Wydał rozkaz, aby parlamentarzy na strzał nawet nie dopuścić, a gdyby pod wały podjechać chcieli, dać ognia do nich natychmiast... Rozkazy te wykonano, a dwukrotnie wysyłani do miasta parlamentarze padali od kul lub uciekali, nie wysłuchani nawet, do obozu. Nie pozostawało tedy konfederatom nic innego, jak próbować drugiego planu: uderzyć natarczywie na twierdzę i opanować ją jednym zamachem. Zaraz z pierwszą ciemnością nocną po nieudaniu się rokowań uderzyli konfederaci na lwowskie fortyfikacje. Była to trwożna noc dla mieszkańców Lwowa... Konfederaci uderzyli z szlachecką werwą i z zapamiętałą walecznością na dwa punkta równocześnie, na klasztor Karmelitów i na fortyfikacje bernardyńskie, w których dowodził Fogelwander. Atak był szalony i natarczywy. W pełnym pędzie rzuciła się jazda barska pod wały, zsiadła z koni i darła się na mury... Fogelwander dopiero wśród walki odzyskał rozwagę i spokój. Jakby się odrodził wśród zgiełku i wrzawy bojowej; gorączkowa niecierpliwość opuściła go; z fantasty i burzliwego wartogłowa stał się dzielnym oficerem, co czuł, że sprawa, której służy, i honor, który jedynym był dziś jego skarbem, wkładają na niego ważne obowiązki. Przy działach miał tylko kilku artylerzystów i jednego sztucjunkra, obsługa była więc niedostateczna i z przerażeniem widział, że strzały nie szkodzą szturmującym. Ośmieleni tym konfederaci rzucili się szybkim pędem ku samym wałom, a było ich w tym miejscu do tysiąca... Fogelwander przypuścił konfederatów jak najbliżej, a gdy u stóp wałów błysnęły ich szable i wszyscy, pewni tryumfu, wdzierali się na szańce, wówczas na komendę dragonia obsypała ich gradem celnych strzałów, które siały śmierć i popłoch w szeregach szturmujących... Dragonia konna słynęła celnym strzelaniem i, co już wówczas rozstrzygało bitwy, bardzo szybko dawała ognia, nabijając muszkiety tak śpiesznie i wprawnie jak najlepsi fizylierowie pruskiego Fryderyka. Dwie takie salwy, a konfederaci cofnęli się w ogromnym nieładzie, porzucając rannych i zabitych. Fogelwander mógł sobie powinszować pierwszego powodzenia. Równocześnie odparty został atak na fortyfikacje karmelickie. Konfederaci nie dali się jednak odstraszyć pierwszą porażką. W parę godzin ponowili atak na całą wschodnią linię obronną. Odparto ich po raz wtóry. Przed samym świtem próbowali szczęścia po raz trzeci. Ozwały się hejnały w ich szeregach, zabrzmiały pieśni, potem nastąpiła cisza, a nagle z wielkim okrzykiem i podwojoną zaciętością rzucili się po raz trzeci do szturmu. Tym razem uderzyli w trzech miejscach: na klasztor karmelicki, bernardyński i na fortyfikacje halickie. Był to napad silniejszy i zdawało się, że konfederaci otrzymali świeże posiłki. Poczęli rzucać granaty na miasto i na przedmieścia. Poczęły się palić dworki podmiejskie, łuna pożarowa spływała się z jutrzenką poranną. Granaty spadły na klasztor karmelicki i wznieciły pożar. Niebezpieczeństwo było wielkie. Konfederaci, widząc popłoch na szańcach karmelickich, odstąpili od szturmu na szańce bernardyńskie, aby uderzyć tam podwójną siłą. Dostawszy się raz do klasztoru Karmelitów, wpaść mogli od razu w sam rynek miasta, opanować je jednym zamachem, albowiem furta Bosacka, zamykająca dzisiejszą ulicę Ruską, słabą by już była zaporą. Fogelwander, widząc, że konfederaci cofają się od fortyfikacyj bernardyńskich, wpadł na myśl bardzo śmiałą, ale i szczęśliwą. Sprzykrzyło mu się spędzać z wałów nieprzyjaciela, chciał się z nim zetrzeć na dobre. Zebrał swych dragonów, wyszedł z szańców i rzucił się z bagnetami na konfederatów. Wprawny i wyćwiczony żołnierz, wpadłszy na niesforną kupę konfederacką, rozbił ją w jednej chwili, odciął od kościoła karmelickiego i pędził przed sobą jak tłum bezbronny... Tym sposobem Fogelwander przyszedł skutecznie w pomoc szańcom karmelickim i wpłynął niemal stanowczo na odparcie szturmu. Pułkownik Korytowski artylerią, ustawioną na szańcach halickich, rzucił popłoch między konfederatów, którzy tu atak przypuścili; ci, uciekając, dostali się znowu na dragonie Fogelwandra jakby na ostry klin żelazny i cofając się w nieładzie roznosili trwogę między własne szyki. Gdy słońce wschodzące rzuciło światło na pobojowisko, już pod Lwowem nie było konfederatów. Wkrótce nadszedł sam komendant Korytowski i dziękował Fogelwandrowi za dzielną komendę, winszując mu szczerze śmiałej a szczęśliwej wycieczki. Polecił także pułkownik, aby Fogelwander wysłał zaraz podjazd złożony z kilkunastu dragonów, który miał przejrzeć okolice Lwowa i dowiedzieć się, w jaką stronę pociągnęli konfederaci i czy przypadkiem nie gromadzą nowych sił do powtórnego ataku na miasto. Spełniwszy rozkaz i wysławszy na podjazd ten znanego naszym czytelnikom wachmistrza Porwisza, który po owej przygodzie ze zbuntowanymi hajdamakami powrócił zupełnie do zdrowia, Fogelwander, znużony bezsennością i trudem, rzucił się na posłanie i zasnął snem twardym. Było już dobrze około południa, kiedy Fogelwander się obudził. Chciał korzystać z wolnego czasu i wyjść do miasta, aby zobaczyć się z innymi oficerami załogi i pomówić o nocnej walce, kiedy wszedł wachmistrz Porwisz. — Z respektem pokornym donoszę, mości rotmistrzu — raportował wachmistrz — jako wróciłem z podjazdu. Konfederaty z całym taborem umykają ku Podolu. Milę stąd, na trakcie brodzkim, dopadliśmy jeszcze gromadki rebeliantów, mości rotmistrzu. Kazałem natrzeć, stawili opór, ubiliśmy dwóch, reszta umknęła. — Twoi wszyscy cali? — Zdrowi, mości rotmistrzu, z respektem meldując — odparł wachmistrz — i cali także, tylko Klapce ustrzelił konfederat kawałeczek ucha, malutki, mości rotmistrzu, jak gdański szelążek, a Grzybkiewiczowi nos szablą pomacano... Przyniosłem tu w ładownicy... — Co, nos Grzybkiewicza? — przerwał ze śmiechem Fogelwander. — Nie, mości rotmistrzu, Grzybkiewicz z nosem sam przyjechał, tylko bobkowy liść przylepił, ale przywiozłem, pokornie donosząc, kieskę z dukatami i pektoralik srebrny. Rzekłszy to, Porwisz wydobył zegarek srebrny, czyli tak zwany wówczas pektoralik, i małą skórzaną kieskę z kilku dukatami. — Skąd to pochodzi, dla kogo to? — zapytał oficer. — To, mości rotmistrzu — odparł Porwisz — znalazłem w kontuszu zabitego konfederata i składam do rąk z respektem. — Jest to zdobycz wojenna, Porwisz, i należy do ciebie... Porwisz milczał chwilkę. — Mości rotmistrzu — odpowiedział w końcu — z respektem pokornym powiedziawszy, jakoś ja tego wziąć nie mogę... To był szlachcic chudzina jakiś, widać to było po wytartym kontuszu i po szkapce mizernej... Padł od pierwszego strzału. Przy szablinie, którą przywiozłem także z sobą, jest jego nazwisko na rzemiennym pendencie czarno wypisane. Z respektem powiedziawszy, mości rotmistrzu, mnie by ten pektoralik palił w kieszeni jak węgiel żarzący. Może tam gdzie matka albo żona płacze po nieboszczyku... Jak się może zgłoszą, zostanie im pamiątka. A jak nie będzie oddać komu, to niech idzie na mszę za duszę konfederata... Tymczasem niech to leży w kasie regimentowej, mości rotmistrzu! — Czemu żeś zabrał to z sobą, kiedy zatrzymać nie chcesz? — Konfederat padł przy drodze i tam leży, kto inny byłby przetrząsł suknie i zabrał... — A nie byłby tak poczciwym jak stary Porwisz i przywłaszczyłby sobie zegarek i kieskę... — dokończył Fogelwander. — Dobrze, wachmistrzu, stanie się według twojej woli. Porwisz skręcił się na piętach i opuścił kwaterę. Fogelwander czuł, jak mu na twarzy występuje rumieniec wstydu... Stary, ubogi żołnierz pogardził łupem, który mu się według ówczesnych praw wojennych należał, nie chciał tknąć złota, które mogło być komuś drogą puścizną... Poczciwe serce starego żołnierza przeczuwało, że po poległym konfederacie zostanie matka, wdowa lub sierota. — To złoto piekłoby mnie jak węgiel żarzący! — powtórzył Fogelwander słowa Porwisza i dodał: — A mnie nie piecze ów klejnot, z którego blasku miga krew przelana? A mnie nie pali tajemnica watażki? Skarb jego, na którym klątwą ciążą łzy i krew ofiar pomordowanych, nie miałże dla mnie uroku pokusy?... Jakby pod wpływem tego ciężkiego wyrzutu chwycił Fogelwander szpadę swą i kapelusz i wybiegł z klasztoru, dążąc wprost do kwatery komendanta Korytowskiego. — Mości komendancie — rzekł, znalazłszy się przed Korytowskim — zrobiłem odkrycie, które wyjawić nakazuje mi mój honor i obowiązek oficerski. Przed tygodniem jeden z jeńców hajdamackich, którego miano dobić na szańcach, wzbudził moją litość. Wstrzymałem żołnierza, który miał strzelić do niego, i kazałem nędznego zbójcę zanieść do klasztoru Karmelitów. Doktór Bamber opatrzył mu rany i odwrócił niebezpieczeństwo o życie. Zapewne wiedziony uczuciem wdzięczności hajdamak ten zwierzył się przede mną, że wie o zakopanym skarbie, zebranym z rozbojów hajdamackich. Ofiarował mi część tego skarbu, jeśli mu wrócę wolność. Niejako w zadatek dał mi ten oto pierścień z brylantem. Kamień ma być bardzo rzadki i kosztowny, a Amsztel ceni go bardzo wysoko. Składam go w ręce twoje, mości komendancie, odstępując zarazem tajemnicę hajdamacką, z którą raczysz postąpić podług własnego zdania. Korytowski ze zdziwieniem wysłuchał Fogelwandra, a zapytawszy go się jeszcze o kilka bliższych szczegółów, rzekł: — Panie rotmistrzu, postąpiłeś słusznie, uświadamiając mnie o tej dziwnej historii. Opowieść o skarbie może być przesadzona, ale może być także prawdziwa. W każdym razie dochodzić musimy tej sprawy, a może istotnie uda nam się powrócić niejednej rodzinie wydarte mienie, niejednej świątyni zrabowane kosztowności kościelne. Pójdź ze mną, panie rotmistrzu, do pana Kickiego, on spisze twoje zeznania urzędowanie, a następnie udamy się razem do klasztoru, aby wybadać opryszka. Fogelwander wyszedł z Korytowskim. Po drodze rozmawiali żywo o zeznaniu watażki Trokima, gdy nagle jakiś zadyszany człowiek przypadł do Fogelwandra. Był to furtian z klasztoru karmelickiego. — Panie rotmistrzu — zawołał — biegam za panem od godziny; byłem u Bernardynów, byłem w kwaterze, byłem na odwachu... byłem w untersztabie... — Czegóż chcesz? Teraz mów, kiedyś mnie znalazł! — Ja niczego nie chcę — mówił zadyszany furtian — ale ksiądz przeor chce koniecznie, abym panu rotmistrzowi doniósł, że ten opryszek, ten rabownik, ten... ten... watażka, jak powiadają... — Umarł?! — przerwał niecierpliwie Fogelwander. — Uciekł, nie umarł! — zawołał furtian. — Jakim sposobem? — A podczas tej awantury konfederackiej, panie rotmistrzu. W klasztorze był wielki popłoch, na wieży palić się zaczęło, żołnierz, co go pan postawił u drzwi, do służby musiał pójść na wały — a ten szelma rabownik udawał, że umiera. Dziś rano patrzy braciszek Gaudenty — nie ma; patrzy przeor — nie ma; patrzę i ja — nie ma! Uciekł! Category:Skarb watażki